Matter of the Heart
by angelronin
Summary: Tokaku nearly kill Haru on her assassination attempt, Tokaku unable forgive herself of her deed. Haru graduate from Class Black, Tokaku and Haru start their new future if the forces among the shadows doesn't get Haru first...This is a remade of my older story Yosha.
1. Love Kills

Disclaimer: The characters from Akuma No Riddle are the property of Funimation, Seven Seas, and Diomedia I only using them for simply for entrainment.

Tokaku was standing there holding a gun aiming at Haru held her arms out spreading them. Tokaku gave her assassin notice to Haru if she genuinely fell in love with the scarlet-haired girl due her own free will or it was Haru's primer power complied Tokaku to protect her against other assassins in Class Black.

Haru trusted the azure-haired heiress of the Azuma clan as Tokaku pulled the trigger and shot her and barely missing any vital organs and merely few centimeters away ending her life. Haru convinced Tokaku not killing herself and forgiven her as she does with the others. Now Tokaku was back in the dorm they share after a week, Tokaku stilled can't forgive herself what she did.

Tokaku lifelessly left her bed and walked in the bathroom and saw her reflection stared back. Her eyes were bloodshot from not eating or sleeping for a week. _"Haru."_ The virgin assassin devoted her time watching the girl pulling through as Haru was fighting her life nearly have her first kill. _"Why."_ Tokaku had constantly questioning herself why she tried to kill Haru. Tokaku almost lost her stinger, a fail worker bee whom couldn't protect her own queen.

" _Haru is my queen,"_ Yuri had told Tokaku the real purpose for Class Black to ensure someone replacing her with the queen bee power after Haru was took to the hospital. Since she entered Class Black, Azuma Tokaku wondered she'll enjoy a happy, normal life. Her aunt Mako wanted Tokaku not tie down to their clan or her young hands strained by blood. _"Mother,"_ As a child Tokaku visited a shrine by her aunt and curse was put on her if Tokaku thought of killing someone, the person in the shrine with hunt her.

Later, Tokaku realized that her mother, Sorami's wish wanting her daughter a peaceful life. _"I'm the worst."_ Tokaku thinking of committing suicide but the will to live was strong and wouldn't make Haru happy if Tokaku died. Tokaku went back to the room, pick her clothes off the floor and listlessly dressing her school uniform before leaving out.

The late summer evening's air was crisp, Tokaku barely paid attention to her surrounding or wasn't focusing since her guard was down. After walking a few blocks, a large hospital came to view. The automatic doors opened with Tokaku dragging her feet entering the place. One of the nurses saw the azure-haired tomboy and knew that she came to visit Haru. "Azuma-san I sorry that visiting hours are over I glad you're seeing your friend, but her condition still isn't good at this moment."

The older nurse saw Tokaku's state and was concern for her well-bring. "Azuma-san you need some rest and something to eat. You're worried for her and that fine but take care of yourself first. The patient is a fighter the only thing you can do now is wait, Azuma-san." Tokaku looked at the woman before starting crying. "I-I did something both horrible and unforgivable to her. I can't protect the one I love from myself, I'm worthless, I'm scum."

The nurse was understandingly known Tokaku needing someone to shoulder the burden for her as torrent of emotions flooding from her. "It okay, Azuma-san I don't know the circumstance of Inchinose-san's hospitalization but don't be hard on yourself I'm only a nurse, but I can be providing some advice." The nurse motion Tokaku to the Waiting Area and brought some drinks from vending machine. "You like some ice tea?" Tokaku held her head down without looking. "I got a daughter about your age even she be a handful sometimes, but she asked me any advice on everything even I don't have the answers."

Tokaku raised her head up and saw the nurse smiling. "Uh…" Tokaku saw the nurse's name on a nametag. "Okogi-san if the person willing forgive someone they don't deserved it and that person can forgive themselves after commit an unforgivable sin?" Tokaku watched nurse Okogi struggled with the question.

"Azuma-san there no easy answers since the nature of forgiveness it depended on the person. You're quite hard on yourself, Azuma-san means that Inchinose-san had forgive you at some point. The hardest thing in the world is someone forgiving themselves even they think won't deserved or not." Tokaku was relieved that she able forgiven herself.

" Azuma-san something had baffled the surgeons the extend of Inchinose-san's injuries and the hospital asked Mjoyo Academy of her files they won't released per request." Tokaku knew Yuri won't release any files of Haru since it would be revealing the previous assassination attempts on Haru's life. _"The chairperson wasn't stupid to reveal that information,"_ Slowly Tokaku was getting back to her old self.

"Thank you, Okogi-san for the advice and oh sorry for my depressive state." Tokaku waved the nurse goodbye and left. Tokaku was in high spirits knowing that Haru had forgive her. _"Thank you, mom, auntie."_ Tokaku had her first peaceful rest in a week.

Few days later, Tokaku continued her vigil seeing her queen fighting for her life and asking Okogi-san some advice. "Azuma-san I'm amazed that you look very healthy and energetic as the light within you came back." Okogi felt some maternal pride for Tokaku.

The azure-haired assassin smiled uncharacteristically. "Ichinose-san is my friend and I felt I let her down because I thought my feelings for her wasn't genuine, we went through together and survived." Tokaku realized her love for Haru run deep and caring for the red-hair. _"I knew I was in love with Haru but I'm afraid that she's subconsciously manipulating me but that not the case,"_ Tokaku put her hand on her left breast and hearing the pounding her heartbeat.

"Azuma-san you're a good person for visiting Ichinose-san since she doesn't have any know living relatives and her family are dead. That she led a lonely life without anybody help her." Okogi clamped her hands to Tokaku's. "You the only person for Ichinose-san, Azuma. The way you always being here and watching her I excepted that you're more than friends am I correct?" Okogi stunned Tokaku and she's tongue-tied. "Don't worry Azuma-san there are gay people visited their love ones in the hospital even they had pretended be their friends or family members to order see them." The nurse gently grinned.

"I'm that oblivious?" Tokaku asked. Okogi had a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Azuma-san you are very devoted and isn't unusual for people attract to their own gender or have some schoolboy or schoolgirl crushes on them." Okogi like a mother patting Tokaku's head. "Azuma-san be there for Ichinose-san," With newfound resolve, Tokaku headed for the ICU wing of the hospital.

Tokaku quietly slipped in the room even her determination, the sight still unbearable for Tokaku. Haru was hooked up on a machine with tubes anywhere, the beeping of the monitor the only sound in the room. Tokaku pulled a chair next to the bed and took her hand and hold it. "Haru, I finally accepted that I love my queen and your powers didn't influence me, my own free will decided to protect you." Tokaku barely hold back the tears. I'm sorry for shooting you, I'm sorry being a coward you're the stronger person between us, I'm sorry for not forgiving myself, I'm sorry Haru leaving you in this state." Tokaku was crying.

"Tokaku-san, Haru forgive you I worried that you will hate me due my powers." Her eyes were fluttering and Haru heard Tokaku. "Tokaku-san you did what you do, you help Haru graduate from Class Black as Haru forgive the others. With the scars that Haru suffered, Haru don't hate the world, Tokaku." Tokaku surprised that Haru woke from her coma.

"Haru why you stay positive you have every reason to hate every fiber in my body? You stopped me from killing myself, why?" Haru reached up and touched her face. "Haru finally live a normal life even for a short time, Haru able feel like a school girl. Tokaku please forgive yourself for Haru's sake, Haru don't like be sad." Tokaku felt the weight of the world left her shoulders and simply be a sixteen-old girl for once.

Author's Note: Hello readers this is my new story a remade of my older one, Yosha I try filling the gaps between the last chapter and the final scene of the epilogue. Tokaku and Haru are an underrated couple in Akuma No Riddle fandom even I like Pink Pocky since there not many stories about them and I felt the manga story need be a little better since the pacing are terrible and certain chapters needing combine. I don't like how active I update the chapters I got multiple stories to write so be patience. I will see you guys in the next chapter, bye.


	2. Graduation Day

A few months pass after Tokaku was declare the winner of Class Black with Haru in tow as she checked on the scarlet-hair girl. They left their dorm and headed out seeing Yuri and Nio. "Oh, Tokaku Haru glad to graduate today. It felt peaceful around you," Haru smiled and Tokaku gently entwined her fingers with hers. _"Haru forgave me on that night and our new life begins today."_ The heiress of the Azuma Clan thought the new probabilities of their future and envision happy times.

Spring slowly replacing winter with sakura trees in full bloom, both Tokaku and Haru approached the building where Mizogi-sensei was waiting. "Hi Azuma-san, Inchinose-san congratulation for graduating Class Black." Even in his cheerfulness Mizogi-san felt sadness that his former students were leaving in spite his ignorance of the true purpose of Class Black. "The Chairperson tell me the truth of Class Black I sort figure out something not quite right of the class I was teaching with students keep dropping out." Mizogi scratched his head.

" _Seriously he's unware that he taught class full of assassins targeting Haru,"_ Tokaku was exasperated but she understood that Yuri chose a normal, well-meaning man making sort illusion of normalcy. "Azuma-san she also told me that Ichinose-san have power that influence people and you came from clan of assassins I'm right?" Mizogi still have trouble absorbed information that Yuri divulged to him. "I just simply a humble Biology teacher got caught up of the insanity that I didn't notice." Mizogi laughed think that some kind joke that Myojo Academy pulled on him.

"Serial killers, girls with split personalities, immortal beings, cyborg ojos, oh, kami-sama I felt I was in a weird story." Mizogi sighed. "Mizogi-sensei you're a wonderful teacher, Haru have a great time learning and feeling normal for once please don't held against Myojo Academy, Yuri-san have a reason hidden the information from you." Haru kindly reassured Mizogi. "Haru wanted making friends with other assassins from Class Black they have their own hardships endure."

" _Geez Haru you're too naïve but you have boundless optimism what I liked about you,"_ Tokaku looked at Haru. Mizogi perking up and his own cheerfulness returned. "Azuma-san, Ichinose-san I still can be your nii-san." Tokaku groaned but she genuinely glad that Mizogi came out his mild depression. "The chairperson is waiting for you," Mizogi spoken to them. "Mizogi-san thanks for having us as students." Tokaku surprised Haru and Mizogi for her gratefulness. "Tokaku Haru knew you appreciated Mizogi-sensei." Haru faced the azure-hair assassin and hugged her that caught Tokaku off-guard as she reluctant hugging her back. Haru let her go to Tokaku's disappointment.

"Honestly I'll miss you guys don't forget your favorite teacher." Emotions overcame him and Mizogi was crying tears of joy and sadness. "Mizogi-sensei, Haru won't forget you or Tokaku won't neither," Haru waved and the two went on the elevator. The trip to Yuri's office fill with silence Tokaku fondly stared at her queen stealing glances now and then. They reached the top floor where Nio the last member of the Kuzunoha clan stood there waiting the duo. "The chairperson awaited Tokaku-san, Haru-chan." The adjudicator escorted them to Yuri's office. "Oh, Haru-chan remembered this, birds always devoured bees." Nio showed her shark-like teeth and Tokaku was annoyed.

"Trash still always be trash, Hashiri." Tokaku retorted back and Nio was pissed even her usual self-deprecating humor wasn't there. Tokaku and Haru entered the office Yuri had expected them. "Hello Haru-chan, Azuma-san I see you had recover properly. Let's get down to business, you know the reason why I summon you here, Ichinose Haru to be my replacement for the position of chairperson of Myojo Academy reconsidered my offer. The queen bee power passing through our clan that we are reshaping the world with it. I had survived from the previous Class Black less than a week and I had been the chairperson since I'm fifteen years old, my primer power is fading slowly with age if I don't find someone to take my place within twenty years I lose them." Yuri looked she's piercing through Haru's soul.

"Yuri-san Haru sorry but decline your offer, Haru don't want run Myojo Academy or other girls suffer due our power. Haru don't want other people sacrificing themselves to protect Haru. Haru could easily hating the world but Haru will whatever take to survive. Haru simply a girl wanted live as a normal person." Haru with look of determination. "Haru-chan without Myojo Academy's protection, they will either kill you or kidnapped you I don't guarantee that Azuma-san able protect you from harm." Yuri felt some concern for her cousin but as a queen she doesn't want any attachment or familial love toward Haru queen bees tend be lonely their own accord.

"Meichi-san Haru gave her answer and I will protect my queen even cost of my life." Tokaku declared her intensions. "Guess I can't persuade you, Haru-chan but I granted your request of giving out diplomas to the other members of Class Black." Haru and Tokaku found about thirteen black diplomas lay on the desk. "It a token of appreciation attending our school and Azuma Tokaku is the final winner of the tenth Class Black also granted her wish to stay with you," Yuri knew that Haru destined to achieve great things even she didn't know about yet.

"No.1 of Class Black, Azuma Tokaku here's your diploma." Yuri gave Tokaku hers. "Meichi-san what purpose you're handing them out." Tokaku questioned Yuri. "Since I'm the chairperson it very courteous you receive yours, Azuma-san." Yuri deflected Tokaku's question skillfully. "No.13 of Class Black, Inchinose Haru here's your diploma." Haru had received hers and politely bowing. "Yuri-san thank you, Haru always grateful to your kindness letting Haru attending school." The red-hair girl clutched her diploma tightly. "Here the addresses of the former member of Class Black since Myojo Academy covered your travel expenses and Haru-chan be careful the world can be cruel." Yuri gave Haru her a warning.

When both Tokaku and Haru left the office, Nio came from behind with her tablet in hand. "It wise let both Haru-chan and Tokaku-san go?" Nio wondered why Yuri didn't preventing Haru leaving from Mjoyo Academy. "She wanted to graduate, and Azuma-san is with her." Yuri checked the blonde assassin. "I assume you have found our new candidate for next Class Black, Nio-san let start the preparations." Yuri lingered on watching Nio tapped on the device. Yuri won't have admitted that she grew fond of Nio she basically adopted her and rescuing her from her miserable existence. Kiba-san was right one account that love changed people as Yuri love her phoenix. _"This queen won't be alone anymore,"_

"Uh, Tokaku Haru like make a personal visit before we leave." Haru aired her request and Tokaku was confused. "Haru what the reason that we shouldn't leave here?" Tokaku sounded a little harsh and realized her tone. "Sorry, Haru I shouldn't snap at you." Tokaku softened a bit. "Haru needed visited the bottom floor of the building it okay for you?" Tokaku noticed Haru hesitation in her voice. _"Yeah that place I sent my assassin notice to Haru."_ Tokaku is uneasy about going the gravesite of Yuri and Haru's clan.

Haru visited her family's graves with Tokaku behind her. "Hello, mom, dad, big brother, little brother Haru came to visit you guys. Oh, this is Tokaku she helped Haru graduated from Class Black." Tokaku came forward. "It kind awkward talking to dead people but since Haru insisting being here." Tokaku struggled with her words. "I had protected your daughter against other assassins and overcome my inability to kill. Honestly, I almost ending her life and was beating myself up over it, she had forgiven me." Tokaku still felt the stinging guilt had engulfed her.

"Haru had a great time with the other students from Class Black and experienced a normal schoolgirl life for a short time. Tokaku-san is a kind person despite her personality and Haru is grateful. Haru grow as a person because of Tokaku-san, Haru miss you guys and…" Haru was crying and Tokaku pulled her close to her. "Haru it hard saying goodbye to your family and we're in the same boat I never knew both of my parents and losing my aunt." Tokaku kissed Haru on the forehead. "You got me, Haru and I never leave your side ever again." Haru had finish crying.

"Haru met this wonderful person, Haru will live for your shake you gave your lives to save Haru." She touched their graves. "Well Haru and Tokaku are starting our lives together now, Haru never forgetting you." Haru finished seeing her family for the last time. They about to leave, Tokaku's new smartphone rang and she's fishing in her pant pocket before answered it.

"Hello, my favorite pupil, Azuma-san I glad you had woken up." The one voice that Tokaku didn't like to hear is her former teacher from Academy 17, Kaiba-sensei. "Son of a- What you do want?" Tokaku was irritated. "Oh, a little bird told me that you and Ichinose-san left from Myojo Academy and now giving out diplomas to the former members of Class Black. Yuri-sensei must be a generous woman to sending you two like schoolgirls in spite classroom full of assassins wanting ending Ichinose-san life. Geez, what a farce, Azuma-san, Ichinose-san listen up the real world don't play rules like fairness or justice never get serve. My riddles only helping you using that grey matter of yours in your head." Kiba-sensei was rolling his dice. "Azuma-san you're hopelessly stupid and the only reason Ichinose survive the other assassins underestimated her and too stupid to kill her." Kiba-sensei was mocking Tokaku and the blue-haired protector had enough.

"You bastard! I put my life on the line for Haru every assassin attempts again her. She's everything to me, even I overcame my mental weakness for her, Kiba-sensei I had enough of your bullshit today!" Tokaku yelled over the phone and something unexpected happened, Kiba-sensei started laughing.

"That the spirit, Azuma-san! You shouldn't take none of my crap ever. Finally, you gain some sense and proud say you were my best pupil I'm very sincere. I will miss you, Azuma-san and your former classmates wondered you have been at. This our final conversation together so goodbye, Azuma-san." Kiba-sensei hung up. Tokaku was stunned her former teacher had praised her. "What!?" That her answered.

"Tokaku, your teacher seems very kind," Haru approached the stunned blue-hair girl. "Haru guess you had a wonderful teacher." Tokaku looked at Haru. "Wonderful? He's absolutely an asshole." Tokaku shook her head and smirk. "Let go, Haru."

They headed for the train station and their new adventure begin.

Author's Note: Hi everybody this is the second chapter of Matter of the Heart. I kind focus on Mizogi-senei, Yuri and Kiba-sensei on their relationship on both Tokaku and Haru during both the anime and manga. I added the diploma part with they received with them. Bye, guys.


	3. Her Scars

" _Haru must survive for their sake."_ Haru was limping with blood dripping from her wound as her pursuers chasing her within a warehouse. She to find a hiding spot. They are few men wearing black suits searching for the scarlet-hair girl, Haru avoiding making a sound so they won't hear her. Haru hid herself behind couple of boxes. _"Haru doesn't like being chase."_ Haru was being chase due of her power manifest on that day, and now after nearly twelve years Haru was constantly hunted by everyone from assassins to kidnappers.

Haru hoped that she'll be survive this ordeal as she was a survivor. "You have seen the girl? She's very dangerous and that power could easily influence people in power so our employee wanting her dead." The leader with an earpiece order his men continue with the search. Haru was scare for her life was a daily occurrence for her. _"Haru didn't ask for these powers,"_ Haru thought of her life and how random strangers always protecting her in exchange of their lives because of her primer power, Haru didn't want this, she don't want people throwing away their lives, she don't want anyone die on her behalf. Haru have numerous scars on her from repeatedly escaping death.

She peeped over her cover see if the man gave up looking for her, Haru worried that she didn't see them, and they may be setting up ambush it she try escape. _"Please give up isn't for the effort,"_ Unfortune for her, one of them had found her and removing her cover, Haru was afraid for life. The tall, black man yelling something in English that Haru couldn't understand.

"I have found the girl, boss." He talked over his earpiece and the other men came to their location. Haru knew her luck was ran out and silently apologized to her dead family. "This person doesn't look very dangerous to me, she's look like she could be in high school." The leader asked his subordinate to translate his words from English to Japanese.

" **Miss Haru Inchinose, you are the one with that power? There a certain clan in Japan had a tremendous influence over politics, finance, and the military the person bankrolling our operation wanted you dead since you will be a potential dangerous enemy soon."** The person next to the leader translated his words back to Haru. "No, no sir Haru just a normal girl Haru didn't wanted this power."

" **It kind funny you're my daughter's age but it doesn't mean I'll give you any mercy since it better cut off the bud before it blooms, sorry nothing personal I just doing my job I got paid for."** They pull their guns from their holsters readied to shot Haru. _"Haru don't want to die,"_ A part of her glad her suffering be over soon, but her survival instinct kicks in on a desperate gambit, Haru hoped that she could persuade her would-be assassins to let her go.

"Haru would forgive you even you kill Haru, the world is full of forgiveness, Haru just wanting to live, Haru always remembered her family's sacrifice, Haru wanted be normal." Haru wished that they heed her pleas.

They stop and talking among themselves even Haru couldn't understand a lick of English, the leader was irritated and withdrew his weapon. **"Your profile is right about being a dangerous individual and do anything to escape your death, Miss Ichinose you earn your right to live tonight, I'm very generous person but next time I won't hesitate to pull the trigger and finish the job."**

The leader order his men leave and Haru was happy to survive this evening encounter. Haru dragged herself from the warehouse to the sunrise of the outside world and collapse due the lost of blood from the gunshot wound. "Happy birthday, Haru-chan." Her parents as her older brother and younger brother were there. She was smiling, clutching on her teddy bear blowing the birthday candles out, then everybody laid there in pool of blood. "Mom! Dad! Big brother! Little brother! What happened!" Haru was despair with her family dead and all alone. She sunk to her knees crying realized that everyone dear to her is go.

"You that person with that power." Haru heard a voice among the darkness. "You kill your family and others by manipulating them you shouldn't deserve to live!" The second voice was accusing Haru. "Please Haru don't like having her power, Haru is a victim as well." Multitude of voices came in a choir drowning out Haru's voice. "You live because of your protectors they die for you! They threw away their lives for their queen! How you be so upbeat when you influenced their actions like a puppeteer pulling the strings." Haru briefly withered under of the accusations of the voices, like a queen she stood tall and response back.

"Haru _will_ live! Haru will smile even the world despise Haru due her powers, Haru never forget everyone would protect Haru." There were silent and Haru had found herself in unfamiliar environment with sunshine filler out through the window and white, sterile walls she guess it was either a hospital or a clinic she used being both in them as she was frequently targeted. "I see the patient have woke up." The man was in his sixties with a grandfatherly aura surrounding him.

Haru saw the man wore a grey dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. "Aw, I had found you on the streets bleeding, I had remove the bullet and disinfect the wound. My apologies I didn't introduce myself, I'm Saito and I run this clinic." Saito's jovial expression calms Haru.

"Saito-san thanks for rescuing Haru, Haru is very grateful for your kindness." Saito was taken back of Haru referencing herself in third person. Haru lifted the cover off and saw the bandage wrapped around her leg. "Excuse me to intrude in your business but I saw those scars across on your legs you did have surgery on them?" Saito politely asked and Haru was embarrass that he saw her scars. Saito notice her expression he didn't pursue the matter further. "You don't need tell me about the details if you're uncomfortable." He coughed.

Haru tried getup, Saito stopped her. "You need some rest for a few day to recover from your wound." Saito spoke clearly as a doctor. "Haru shouldn't stay here, Haru is in danger." Haru was scare that the assassin would take back his word. "Haru-chan there no one would harm you, you're safe here." Saito reassured her. After Haru went to sleep, someone knock on the door and Saito answered it. There was a shady-looking man at the door and Saito was taken aback. "Saito-san, it seems the girl is in your care, you shouldn't underestimate her, she'll do anything to survive. I see your little clinic still up and running if your family know your true past as an assassin, I don't want that happen, Reaper." Saito regained his composure and stood toe-to-toe to the mystery man.

"Don't threaten me, Nishiyama-san! Tell your boss I had retired from that life and repaying my karmic debt from my past deeds." Saito was defied. Nishiyama wasn't persuaded and laugh. "Saito-san, a tiger can't change it stripes or a hawk declaw it talons you're the greatest assassin in the underworld, you had forgotten Saito Kazuya? I won't wish anyone any ill-luck, say something bad happen to your daughter or your son-in-law? Or your precious little grandson of yours. He's a little buddle of joy hypothetically speaking what if he found out that his grandfather is a cold-blooded killer took many lives." This causing Saito snapped and grabbed Nishiyama's shirt collar.

"Don't involve my family in this! I don't want be that person anymore." Saito felt old and wearily. "Saito-san kill the girl and we will remove any trace of your past life, on Hirasawa-gumi honor." Nishiyama was smug and Saito knew that he was blackmailing. "Okay I'll play your little game of yours. You guarantee that you and your men won't harm them? You will honor your promise?" Saito was skeptical of Nishiyama.

"Saito-san I won't betray my word and my trust of you. Ichinose Haru shouldn't be trifling with she had survive many deaths before and that rumor power of hers threaten my boss's business got some politicians in our pockets." Nishiyama grinned and Saito was in a disadvantage. "It you break your word and hurt a hair on my family, I will tear down the heavens and even the great Buddha won't save you from my fury." Saito with fire in his eyes stared at Nishiyama. "That great I enjoyed that look from the Reaper," Nishiyama was ecstatic. "You agree taking this job, Saito-san?" Nishiyama spoke.

"This my final assignment as the Reaper and he will disappear afterward." Saito wasn't liking doing this. "It settled, we wired your pay in your bank account in advance." Nishiyama left, Saito was tired and pulling out a picture of his daughter, her husband and her child looking happy. Saito looked at the photo the weight of choice was suffocating for him between saving his family or taking a life of an innocent girl. Like most people him chose save his family over a stranger. _"I sorry, Haru-chan but my family is very important."_

Haru was having a pleasant dream like eating infinite amount of dessert as she is munching on the pillow, chewing on it. "It too much, Haru can't take it anymore." Haru was talking in her sleep and Saito check on her with a heavy-heart knew that she must die to order spare his family from the Yakuza.

"Ah, I see you having a good dream, Haru-chan." Haru was woken up and found Saito warmly smiling behind it was pain and sorrowfulness. "I bet you haven't ate yet, Haru-chan I'll cook something for you." Her stomach was growling, and she was embarrassed. "Haru haven't ate anything for couple of days." Haru decided not telling him that she was on the run from assassins. You be starving, I'm a doctor and doctors are caring for their patients." The guilt was eating inside of him because Haru is target and there no other way to safeguard his family from them. "It won't take long,"

Saito headed to the backroom with bottle of poisons in cabinet, he chosen a slow-acting agent would slowly killing Haru it will be merciful for her. _"Please forgive me, Haru-chan."_ After mixing it with the food, he took it Haru that she'll glad for the food. "Saito-san thank you, Haru is your debt." She is greedily eating her food unaware that she's being poison. Saito silently watched Haru with pain in his heart consider someone as a granddaughter even their brief time together. "Haru is full, thanks for the meal." Haru was satisfied, Saito didn't say word and left he couldn't look at her.

The rest of the day went quickly, and Saito once again checked on Haru as she was an angel resting peacefully but by morning she should be dead. _"Please forgive me in next life."_ The next day came, Saito immediately check on her pulse and found she still alive. _"What?! She has been immune to drugs? What are you?"_

Haru was barely alive and her crimson eyes stared at him. "Haru knew that you try to kill Haru. You're a very kind-hearted person, Saito-san Haru don't know the situation but it not too late to change your fate." Saito was shock that Haru have the willpower to speak. "Haru-chan I'm sorry for attempting to murder you but they're threating my family if they reveal my former life as assassin." Saito broke down crying. Haru reached over and touch his face. "Haru's life always be targeted and you're not the first one whom to regret your past sins. The world is very forgiving and beautiful, Saito-san your family understand that someday."

Something got a hold on him, something saying protect that the girl, Saito felt his mind was probe. _What this sensation? Why suddenly I want protecting Haru."_ Saito chalked it up the weigh of his sins finally crushing him or some unknow power influence his actions. "Haru-chan we must leave from here, Nishiyama-san and his men probably check this clinic." Saito got Haru and supporting her body. "I'll take you my place and hide there I got antidote for the poison." They got in his car, Saito secure Haru in the backseat, and left from the clinic. Saito realized the irony that an ex-assassin turn doctor to escape his bloodstained past protecting a girl from himself. _"Life is very interesting."_

About four cars was trailing him and Haru. "That bastard, Nishiyama-san! He never tended to keep his word." They were on him and Saito tried to shake his pursuers off, but they were very persistence. He is weaving in and out of traffic hoping they fall back and avoiding hitting cars, they more determined than ever and start shooting. _"They don't care it someone got shot and kill."_

Saito was a skillful driver, but he couldn't shake they off from him and the chase went on about two and half miles as they entered a residential area Saito frantically keeping Haru alive she's slowly poisoning to death. "Haru-chan just hang in there," Saito was wishing that he wasn't too late. Saito make some sharp turns avoid hitting any pedestrians and people. Saito about to leave the area, a small child was chasing a ball in front of him and his mother was screaming after him. Saito took a hard-left turn and crash into a pole with four other cars stop with Nishiyama emerge from the first one. "Well, well Saito-san I bet that girl make you one of her meat shields like the others." Saito was disoriented with his forehead bleeding looking at the rear-view mirror saw Nishiyama approaching. _"It the end of the line for the Reaper,"_ Saito was laughing even with his injuries and check Haru in backseat that she's okay.

"It a pain to see a legend fall but I glad I have some associate with you, Saito Kazuya me and the boys have a toast in your honor tonight." Nishiyama surprisingly respectful. "You have kept your promise not harm my family?" Saito asked. "They are safe, Saito-san." Saito was relieved to hear those words and readied for death. Nishiyama cock his gun back and pull the trigger shot Saito couple of times instantly killing him. Nishiyama then went to the backdoor and saw Haru uninjured. "Nothing personal, just doing business." He shot her a few times before he left.

Luckily for Haru, Nishiyama had miss her vital organs especially her heart but she's in critically condition and hanging on her life. Haru was in hospital after a few people called from the ambulance and found herself facing a woman she never had seen before. "You must be Inchinose Haru. Could say I'm your distant relative, I'm Meichi Yuri." Haru saw Yuri for the first time and studied the woman she seems like a queen that demanded some obedience. "Yuri-san where's Saito-san?" Haru asked the tall woman.

"Sorry, he died protect you I must say you used your influence over a legendary assassin to help you." Haru was painfully aware that her cursed power once again force someone be her protector against their will. "Haru-chan I have a proposal for you it you join my Class Black, I grant you any wish it you desire." Yuri offered Haru a chance having a normal life, a chance being a normal girl. Haru was thinking about the offer.

"Yuri-san what the catch?" Haru was a smart girl that Yuri may trick her joining something sinister. "I don't have any ill-intension, the only catch it you survive against twelve assassins ready to kill you to fulfill their own wishes." Haru weigh on her options with determine to live. "Yuri-san, Haru will join your Class Black."

"That I wanted to hear." Haru agreed to join Class Black. Haru sat on her desk and check the names of her classmates and their assign desk number but her name wasn't on the list. She pulled a dozen of cell-phone strap charms that she personally made. Tokaku made her appearance and thus our story begin.

Author's Note: Hi everybody and this chapter 3 of my story and thanks the ones was either favorite or follow my story. Honestly, I about throwing in the towel and stop writing but your reviews I'm more motivated then ever. So I'll see in the next chapter.


End file.
